Electronic devices, including mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets, utilize a nearly endless number of permutations of platforms (e.g., operating systems, versions of operating systems, browsers, versions of browsers, etc.), hardware, software (e.g., widgets, applications, etc.), capabilities, etc. Accordingly, to develop applications for such a variety of devices, many different development tools are required. For example, a given development tool may only be suitable for developing an application for a single mobile operating system. Therefore, developers may need to maintain several development tools for building a cross-platform and/or cross-device application as a different tool may be needed to develop the application for each specific platform and/or device